


We'll Stick Together

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Series: Check, Please! Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Invasion of Privacy, privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chowder finds Bitty's vlog, and Jack's lesson on privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Jack finds Chowder watching Eric's vlogs and asks him if Eric knows that Chowder is watching them and they have a talk about privacy. Because I'll bet that Jack knows about Eric's vlogging but he's never watched them because he understands that even though Eric put himself on the internet that doesn't mean that Jack is entitled to watch them. Because Jack has had his life examined and he knows how much it hurts to not have privacy.

Jack found Bittle’s vlog on accident after looking at Bittle’s twitter (just to check what type of pie he made last week, not to smile at some his antics, that would be silly). He quickly closed out of the window, and deleted it out of his history. If Bittle wanted the team to watch his vlogs, he would have told them how to find them, or which ones not to watch, or really even mentioned them. But he hadn’t and Bittle’s silence on the subject meant it was so far off limits, that Jack should try to forget he even knew the vlogs existed. 

He was wearing a path in Shitty’s floor that afternoon, trying to explain to Shitty why he felt so guilty for just finding Bittle’s vlog, when he figured it out.

It was because he had struggled with media and the subsequent invasion of privacy is whole life, and he wanted to save Bittle from that as much as he could. People had always somehow known more about Jack’s life than he ever told them, because a simple google search would bring up pages and pages of his life story that he never wanted others to know. And if Bittle’s vlog divulged any secrets he hadn’t told the team, well then Jack would be just like all those who looked to google instead of Jack himself. That wasn’t acceptable, and Jack ended up leaning against Shitty’s shoulder mumbling about  _got your back_ before he was calm enough to face Bittle again.

So when he noticed Chowder watching a video of someone who looked very much like Bittle the next year, he went straight to the baker. The boy was whipping up something that seemed to necessitate flour being woven through his hair, but Jack couldn’t let himself get distracted.   
  
“Bittle, I need to ask you something.” 

The blonde nodded and popped some pan in the oven, before turning to greet his captain with an easy grin. “What can I do you for, Jack?”   
  
Jack sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair, “I wanted to see if you were aware that uh, Chowder has been watching videos of someone that looks a lot like you… I don’t know if they are your vlogs or whatever, but I wanted to check to see if you knew?” 

Bittle’s eyes bugged out a moment before he pulled the towel off of his shoulder. “No, no Jack I did not know this. I will go talk to him.”  
  
“No–” Jack stopped his hand from holding Bittle back, “Wait, I uh… I want to talk to him too. And I guess I need to talk to the team about it too, this isn’t something we should take lightly.”

The smaller boy nodded softly before locating his phone. He texted Chowder to come over to the Haus, and once the kid was settled at the table with a slice of pie in front of him, Bittle sits down next to him.   
  
“Chowder, have you been watching my vlogs?”  
  
Chowder stopped mid-bite. He nodded quickly, “Yeah, I just found them yesterday so I have only watched the first couple videos and–”

Bittle sighed, “Chowder, you know that I think you’re wonderful and I want you to know about my life, but my vlogs… well they’re something I try to keep separate from my normal life. You know, online Bitty is someone y’all never need to know, because you know real-life Bitty.”

At that, Chowder looked absolutely like a puppy with his tail between his legs, so Jack put a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Look, we know you weren’t trying to invade his privacy. But if you found Bittle’s vlog, you should have asked him if it was all right with him if you watched them, ok? I’m going to talk to the whole team about it, because I don’t think this is something we ever really learn in classes or anything, and I don’t think you’re the only one who has done something like this.”

Bitty looked positively freaked out at the idea of others watching his vlog, but Jack shook his head at the head and pointed to himself. Most, if not all, of the team had googled him as soon as they heard who their teammate was. He didn’t blame them for that, but he wanted them all to understand how online privacy was crucial to the trust that their team needed to operate on the ice. 

So Chowder ate his pie, and Bittle strong-armed the frog into baking cookies with him, so he knew that Bittle didn’t hate him.

And Jack talked with the team, even making sure the Coaches were on board with everything he was saying. It was useful for building trust on the team, but also for moving into the professional world, where snooping into your coworkers’ lives online was severely looked down upon. The team took it really well, and Chowder was diligent about it for the rest of the year (and even gave the talk to the new frogs the following year).


End file.
